The Forest
by TexasDiva
Summary: Serenity was the first to die. Slenderman caught her after she collected a page from him and she was driven into insanity. Her older brother, Jason, and his best friend Tyler were next. Then it was Mickey, Serenity's best friend. Kaitlyn is the last one left. It's up to her now to beat Slenderman once and for all-but is she up to the task?
1. Serenity-Summer's Story

"Jason, I hate this idea..." I muttered to my older brother Jason. We were heading to my great times about 50 grandparents' mansion in the middle of a deep, dark forest in the countryside about 150 miles away from our house for a 2 week camping trip. We were all in the car-Me, Jason, Jason's friend Tyler, Jason's girlfriend Kaitlyn, and my 14-year-old best friend Mickey.

"Come on, loosen up a bit Summer..." Kaitlyn grinned, "You're 13 now, you're not a little kid anymore." She sat in the driver's seat considering she was the only one who knew how to drive.

"Yeah, but still-the idea gives me the creeps." I muttered.

"Summer, even though it's winter-time you don't have to be a little butt-head." Tyler smirked, and that got everyone laughing except me and Mickey. I rolled my eyes, "Shut the hell up, Tyler." I muttered, seriously pissed now. I looked out the car's window to see all the cars and buildings we passed, trying to get my mind off of the older-ones laughing their butts off at Tyler. Sometimes I just wanted to smack him upside the head.

That was about 4 hours ago. Now we're here. In the mansion. It's dark and cold here considering there's sadly no heater, and there's barely any candles. Mickey put his arm around me, seeing my eyes well up in fear, "C'mon Sunny. Let's go explore this place." Actually exploring was the last thing I wanted to do, but I grabbed a candle and Mickey and I quickly ran to one of the hallways.

Mickey gripped one of my hands, the other was holding the candle. We walked down the corridor as if we were being summoned by our parents for a long lecture but at the same time we were in happy-ville. I heard a scream outside and hugged Mickey tight. What the hell was out there that was screaming?! "Mickey..." I muttered, nervousness trickling into my voice. "Let's go." Mickey smiled, taking me outside, Jason and his friends following with concerned faces. Tears were streaming now from my eyes. It was dark and cold and we didn't have a flashlight. Yeah, it wasn't fun at all.

There were trees that looked like Christmas trees, Oak trees, Ash trees(I hate Ash trees), and other types of trees I didn't even know everywhere. The ground was muddy and in some spots it was coated in grassy, soft moss. The full moon was shining brightly in-between the leaves of an Ash tree and the scene of the forest was actually beautiful.

The scream rang through the trees and ruined the beauty completely. I shuddered, but I had to know what was up. I let go of Mickey and dashed off toward the noise. "SUMMER!" I heard Jason & Mickey scream at the same time, but I didn't turn back. I felt terrible, but as soon as I turned back, everyone was gone, split directions, looking for me...Heck no.

I walked slowly through the forest until there was a giant tree in the center of a circle. The branches were all crooked and gnarled, and there wasn't any leaves on them . I circled the tree, it was spooky but pretty at the same time. I saw a page on the tree. It said, "Always Watches, No Eyes" with a sloppy drawing of a head with two X's where the eyes should be. I took the page, thinking I'd need it later, and moved on.

I heard distant thundering and my fear increased. Was it seriously going to rain? NOW? Suddenly, my vision began to flicker, why did it look static-y?

I turned around, and I was dead. Insane


	2. Insanity

I stood in front of a two-way fork, pondering which way to go.

Oh yeah, I'm Kaitlyn- it's not Serenity anymore. She died, I saw her. It was terrible...her eyes literally rolled back into her head and she started saying words that meant absolutely nothing. I saw Jason and the others with her, a group of insane people wanting to feast on my soul. I blinked, and the man that killed them turned toward me. I ran in the bushes, trying not to breathe too heavily.

When I realized I was a safe distance away, I began to quietly sob. My boyfriend, his sister, her best friend, and my boyfriend's best friend were now all insane zombies with their eyes rolled back in their heads and the life sucked out of them. Fear crept over me as I realized I was next. If I lived through this, how the heck was I supposed to tell everyone what happened, like, "Oh yeah, this myth called Slenderman killed your child." What the heck?

I stood up and began running even though there was almost nowhere to run. I heard the thunder considering each of my friends had collected a page. He was after me and I just knew it. I traveled into a tunnel and saw a page, "Oh hell no..." I muttered, though I grabbed the page without even reading it. I crumpled it into a ball and stuffed it into my pocket, running quickly out of the tunnel.

I was so close to giving up. I stood in one spot for about a minute screaming to the world, "COME ON! KILL ME NOW! PLEASE!", sobbing my head off. Nobody deserved a fate like mine, just, nobody. Not even the most cruel person in the world. Well, maybe him, but still. It just wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. I hated it.

"Kay..." I heard Jason's voice whisper through the bushes.

"Jason!" I ran to the bushes, but I was met with nothing. I sighed in disappointment .

"Avenge me..." I heard his voice whisper, I missed his voice so much already, "Kill that freak...Kill Slenderman..."


	3. Revenge

I was speechless. How the heck could I KILL Slenderman? The myths said he was unbeatable.

"Collect the eight pages..." Jason's voice whispered. Then, there was a scream that sounded like the one Jason used for roller coasters, and the voice was gone. I felt devastated, "Jason!" I sobbed, anger rushing through my veins as I stormed off to a building that looked like a bathroom, to look for a weapon, a gun, anything that I could use to avenge those who died at the hands of Slenderman.

The hallways were lighted with electricity, which was good, except for one which I didn't dare enter. I could hear every footstep I took on the tile flooring, and it just made the situation even worse. The rooms were completely empty except for one that had a wooden chair in it with a page. Page 6. The page said, "Follows" and had a sloppy drawing of Slenderman in a forest. Great. Just great. It's nice to know a supernatural being that wants to kill you is following you. I grabbed the page off of the chair and ran out of the building as fast as my legs could take me.

Outside I saw some barrels. Actually, they looked more like metal tanks, like the ones used to hold oil. I sighed and headed toward them. I didn't dare turn back because I knew he was behind me and he wanted to send me to freaking hell. I saw a page, didn't read what it said, and picked it up, running for my life now. Page 7. So close. So close to avenging my boyfriend who I loved more than anything in the world.

He was right behind me now, fear was dancing within my body as if it was hosting a dance-party. I tried to think of happy things to keep my mind off of everything, but I just couldn't. If I can't think of happy things, things get seriously ugly. There was a disturbing sound in the air that I can't even explain. All i know is that it made my ears ring.

I saw some rocks and the last page on them. "YESS!" I squealed, running to the page and grabbing it. Everything went quiet. I turned behind me and Slenderman was gone, dead, crippled on the dark, mossy ground. I smiled and read the note on his back, "You've won this time, but I'll be back...you just wait..."

I didn't care, I squealed and went over to my friends' bodies. They were standing up, alive, what?

"Kay Kay!" Jason gave me a hug, "I can't believe you actually-"

"Hush, Jason." I smiled, "We've gotta go. Now."

Jason and Tyler frowned, but I didnt even care, "Come ON! You guys pretty much died, if we stay to long you'll die again?"

"We died?!" Serenity asked, shocked.

"Yeah, don't ask for details." I muttered, dragging them all by their arms and hurrying them into the car, "Let's go and be normal for once. You guys tell nobody about it."

"Got it." We all said, without hesitation. It made me smile to know everyone was normal and alive for one. Funny thing, stories like mine are always a happy-ever-after


End file.
